Vehicle steering wheels are typically used to steer a vehicle. When a vehicle is equipped with an autonomous driving assist system (“ADAS”), the steering wheel does not need to rotate as the self-driving system turns the road wheels. This non-rotation allows the steering column and wheel to have another use or purpose.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column assembly that enables the driver to manipulate the position or purpose of the steering wheel.